bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemu Kurotsuchi/Image Gallery
Nemu Anime Images Profile Images Ep200NemuOpt8.png|Nemu Kurotsuchi, lieutenant of the 12th Division. Ep240NemuProfile2.png|Nemu Kurotsuchi. Ep240NemuProfile.png|Nemu Kurotsuchi Ep89NemuProfile.png|Nemu Nemu Picture.png|Nemu Soul Society arc Ep43MayuriWithTrigger.png|Nemu watches as Mayuri sacrifices his subordinates. Ep43NemuSlashedWithUryū.png|Nemu holds Uryū so Mayuri can slash through them both. Ep43KurotsuchiKicksNemus.png|Mayuri assaults Nemu for letting go of Uryū and not letting herself be cut in half. Ep44UryūTakesAntidote.png|Nemu being helped by Uryū Ishida. Hueco Mundo arc Ep198NemuTakenHostage.png|Nemu captured by Szayelaporro Granz. 199Gabriel activates.png|Szayelaporro Granz uses his Gabriel ability to recreate himself inside Nemu. Ep200Tedoriru1.png|Nemu's hand starts spinning as she uses Tedoriru. Ep200Tedoriru2.png|Nemu digs with Tedoriru. Ep200Tedoriru3.png|Nemu searches for the laboratory. Ep200Tedoriru4.png|Nemu uses Tedoriru to find the laboratory but attacks Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche in the process. Ep200NemuHoldsUryu.png|Nemu holds down a struggling Uryū for Mayuri. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep227LieutenantsMeeting.png|Nemu and the other lieutenants hold a meeting. Ep228ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Nemu in the Shinigami Women's Association. Nemu Pushes Mayuris cart.png|Nemu pushes the cart for Mayuri. Mayuri Nemu open Garganta.png|Mayuri and Nemu open a Garganta for Ichigo and Unohana. Ep303Tedoriru.png|Nemu uses Tedoriru to grab a card, startling Izuru Kira. Bount arc (anime only) Ep89NemuAttacksUryu.png|Nemu attacks Uryū. Ep89NemuOffersBangle.png|Nemu offers help to Uryū. Episode102RedAlert.png|The Research Institute goes Red Alert as Jin Kariya approaches the building. Ep102KariyaNemuTalk.png|Kariya talks with Nemu. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) 12 Division Blocks 10th Division (v2).png|The 12th Division blocks the 10th Division. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 233Mayuri says.png|Mayuri tells Nemu this is why he is interested. 233Nemu says.png|Nemu tells Isane it is possible. 233Unohana asks.png|Unohana asks Nemu what Mayuri wants. Gegetsuburi tied.png|Mayuri attempts to dissect Gegetsuburi. Ep240Tedoriru1.png|Nemu attacks Marechiyo Ōmaeda and Gegetsuburi with Tedoriru. Ep240Tedoriru2.png|Nemu is ready to attack them again with Tedoriru. Ep240Tedoriru3.png|Nemu threatens to use Tedoriru on Ōmaeda again. 240Nemu stops.png|Nemu stops Ōmaeda. 245Nemu restrains.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo. 256Nemu reveals.png|Nemu reveals the defeated Tōjū does not possess Reiatsu. 256Shinigami carry.png|Two Shinigami carry the Tōjū on a pole to Nemu. 257Nemu states.png|Nemu states Mayuri is not feeling well. 262Mayuri and Nemu study.png|Mayuri and Nemu study the captured Tentacle Tōjū. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) E317 Nemu notices something wrong.png|Nemu, with survey equipment, notices something wrong in the Dangai. E317 Mayuri Kenpachi Yachiru Nemu Dangai.png|Mayuri, Nemu, Zaraki and Yachiru see something in the Dangai. Ep317SomethingStrangeEmerges.png|Something strange appears before encompassing the team. Ep317DisappearanceInDangai.png|A strange light envelops the team. Ep320MayuriBeginsDiscussion.png|Mayuri begins the discussion. Rangiku and Nemu fall into the river.png|Rangiku and Nemu fall into the river. Ep320Gotei13TempHeadquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S4V5.png|Nemu and Mayuri on the cover of the fifth volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Nemu Manga Images Soul Society Arc 121Cover.png|Nemu and Mayuri on the cover of Chapter 121. 126Cover.png|Nemu and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 126. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Nemu and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. Hueco Mundo arc 306Tedoriru1.png|Nemu uses Tedoriru to dig. 306Tedoriru2.png|Nemu uses Tedoriru to find the laboratory but attacks Dondochakka and Pesche in the process. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 642Young Nemu.png|Nemu as a young girl. 642Nemu and Akon discuss.png|Nemu and Akon discuss the Nemuri Project. 489Nemu is asked.png|Izuru asks Nemu what Mayuri is hiding. 520.5Mayuri repairs.png|Mayuri and Nemu stabilize Izuru. 539Mayuri revives.png|Nemu and Mayuri revive a dead Arrancar. 547Mayuri and Nemu emerge.png|Mayuri and Nemu emerge from his room. 617Mayuri and Nemu arrive.png|Mayuri and Nemu return to their laboratory. 635Mayuri and Nemu watch.png|Nemu watches Kenpachi attack Pernida Parnkgjas recklessly. 636Cover.png|Nemu on the cover of Chapter 636. 636Nemu binds.png|Nemu binds the stump of Kenpachi's wounded arm. 640Nemu saves.png|Nemu saves Mayuri from Pernida's Heilig Pfeil. 642Pernida is destroyed.png|Nemu blasts through Pernida, saving Mayuri in the process. 642Nemu confronts.png|Nemu confronts one of Pernida's clones. 642Gikon Jurinju.png|Nemu uses Gikon Jūrinjū to defeat one of Pernida's clones. 643Nemu is torn.png|Nemu is torn to shreds by The Compulsory. 644Mayuri dreams.png|Mayuri dreams of Nemu. Covers & Databooks Bleach Volume 71 Cover.png|Nemu on the cover of Volume 71. ACBTBNemu's sword.png|Nemu's sword. BOBIsane and Nemu are arrested.png|Isane and Nemu are arrested. Nemu Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRMayuriExplainsOinPowers.png|Mayuri explains the power of the Ōin. Nemu Video Game Images Brave Souls BBSNemuKurotsuchiTYBW.png|Nemu unleashing her Gikon Jūrinjū technique. Nemu Video Clips Tedoriru.gif|Nemu uses Tedoriru. Category:Images